Once in a Year
by Follis
Summary: Full sumary inside. SetoxPuppy. One shot. nov 2006 EDITED. See inside for details. Sequal in progress


**WARNING:** Yaoi/shonen ai/slash or whatever you go by. **DO NOT** READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS. You have been fairly warned.

**Sexual content,** some masochism/bondage, Strong language.

-

**Summary**: Seto Kaiba falls in true love…with someone he hasn't even met yet, nor does he know what the other looks like. What happens if this person is revealed? What happens if the person Seto has fallen for, is someone whom he never thought, he would ever fall for? Fluffy for the sake of fluffiness…And my gawd, I might even throw in a moderately happy ending for the sake of it. Yaoi

**Pairings:** Um…It's a very obvious pair anyways. Hint for the sake of it: Puppy and master. I'll assume you already know. So no, I will not be using his accent, and I will be using the Japanese names.

-

**EDIT November 2006: I will be writing a sequel—coming soon! Thank you all for your patience and support! nn I'll leave a note in here to say when the sequel is out. Preferably I like having them separated as sequels deserve their own entries too. At best, I'll try to write it so you don't need to re-read this story.**

**I've also revised this entire fic. I would be very honoured if you re-read it again though haha nn **

**--Annie **

-

_Author Notes: A one shot I just had to write -.-;… I had this idea since I found out Seto's birthday was on the same date as mine. Alas…It's hard to find someone else who's born on the same day as me nn;; (25 October) I started this fic over a year ago…(for my 16th birthday) but never finished. Noticed a whole bunch of flaws in my writing too x.x Oh wells. Completed it today for my 17th._

_This is based around long distant relationships. Thought I'd try something of a challenge, in depicting the emotions of it. I hope you like it even though it is er… 'Low' in standards of relationships in reality. Not that I consider them so, but because society does. –Sigh- I hope you end up liking this fic._

_For those of you who are waiting for me to update Alone, apologies but I'm having trouble. X.x Meep. I had three assignments to hand up as well as this, and two others that are dead lined in about a week To think—On my birthday!_

–_Bows- Well, I hope you enjoy this one though, and I'll try to update Alone soon, promise!_

-

_During Seto's net conversation (You'll know what I mean soon enough):_

**-**Actions**-**

Time Period

xxx

**Once in a Year**

By Annie Nguyen

-

I walked along the dark corridors of Kaiba Corporation, after the busy hours of the day had passed. It was a long day… seemingly longer then usual, even though everyone finished work early, being it only 9 pm. My shoes tapped on the clean swept floors as I passed the many offices and work areas. Pressing the button on the remote as I went, the doors closed each time with a mechanical click, almost as if to say I was the boss of the entire corporation—and hey, I am. As usual, I was left on my own, to do what I usually did, and year after year… It was starting to get to me. Maybe it was the fact that today was my birthday. Maybe because it seemed like I was getting too old, even though at nineteen I am still fairly young.

The day that had gone by… People had stopped working to say happy birthday to me, and some even gave me gifts. Mokuba even came from school to stay with me the whole day at work- But he soon fell asleep, and remained that way as I entered my office. He was lying down on a couch, most probably exhausted from being adored and told how adorable and lucky he was to have a brother like me caring for him.

I took off my long white jacket and wrapped it around Mokuba gently, noticing his chest rise up and down from his breathing. I touched his cheek and stroked his long, raven hair. I was tired…maybe even from looking after Mokuba. For now, he was still a child… But what happens when he decides to be more independent, and finds that he can't be because his big brother is afraid of losing him, or scared of him getting hurt?

Sighing uneasily, I kissed his cheek and went to my desk, quietly turning on my laptop. The blank screen flickered slightly, as it started up, humming softly. I saw the Kaiba Corporation logo on my desk top appear, and an icon on the bottom right hand corner told me I had a message from someone. Clicking on the icon made its window appear, and I smiled as I saw who it was from. 'Puppy.dog'… an ID name of a friend whom I met on the internet who I was fond of… He listened to me and even made me laugh. He talked to me, and he even got into my head and understood the feelings and stress I had of putting on an image for Kaiba corporation, and on Mokuba, and… And he is gay…like me. If Mokuba ever knew…I did not know how he would react to such a…'horrible' thing.

And despite how horribly I have brought my pride down, by having some form of relationship with another homosexual man…and especially online…especially since I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp… I actually really don't care.

**Puppy.dog**: _Hey there. How you doin'?_

Ineedcoffee: _Hey Puppy. I'm dead tired... as always. You should know that by now idiot._

Yes… Ineedcoffee is me. I can't think when I'm dead tired. "Puppy" actually hasn't given me his name though I have. But what I am grateful for, which doesn't make me push him for his name, is that he didn't treat me different as Seto Kaiba- rich, true top duellist, CEO of Kaiba Corp, drop dead gorgeous, etc. etc. He treated me just like how we were before- telling each other our worries and such, no matter how stupid they were, and laughing ourselves silly afterwards because we were so foolish to be worried about them to begin with. Sometimes there would be serious moments, but that doesn't stop him from being a great listener. Even telling me it would be O.K. and sometimes giving advice; though he knows I won't take his advice- he's very bad at even taking his own advice seeing as it never works out. At times when I became too serious, he'd act stupid to make me laugh. Or sometimes, when I really just don't want to tell him my troubles, he pretends that everything is fine and acts well, normally, and eventually I give up and tell him nonetheless. He's too innocent to know any better. Well, at least I think so. But nevertheless, I like him, a lot.

And well…yes, I haven't ever met him. But who is to say what I am allowed to feel and what not to feel?

**Puppy.dog**: haha. Kaiba, I still get to ask though 'cause I thought your mood might have brightened up when you saw me, but I guess not. -fake pouts-

Ineedcoffee: -laughs- Actually…

**Puppy.dog**: Eh? -Clings and puppy eyes-

Ineedcoffee: Nope. Sorry.

**Puppy.dog**: -Falls out of his chair- Ouchy…

Ineedcoffee: Besides, I didn't actually see you. -Smirks-

**Puppy.dog**: -whimpers-

Ineedcoffee: Aw…-pets the puppy-

**Puppy.dog**: n.n

**Puppy.dog**: But! Happy birthday!

Ineedcoffee: Thanks. I thought you'd forget.

**Puppy.dog**: o.o hey! I have a gift for you though…

Ineedcoffee: Please don't tell me it's one of those annoying e-cards

**Puppy.dog**: Meanie u.u

**Puppy.dog**: Well, what if I told you that I could actually come over to your office right now and you could actually see me?

Ineedcoffee: I would laugh and say, "Try to get through security"

**Puppy.dog**: I'm serious Kaiba! o.o And yes. Your guards have caught me a few times.

Ineedcoffee: . . .

**Puppy.dog**: All you have to do is let me in. I'm right in front of your corporation now.

Ineedcoffee: …What entrance?

**Puppy.dog**: -shakes head- But there's a condition

Ineedcoffee: -smirks- As always…

**Puppy.dog**: You have to turn off all the lights, so that it's dark. And when I go inside, you have to promise to not turn on any lights, or do anything in any way, to try and see what I look like.

Ineedcoffee: What's the good in that? And, you could be a spy or rapist or something.

**Puppy.dog**: haha! Did Kaiba-kun just try and pull off a joke? XD

Ineedcoffee: . . .

Ineedcoffee: Shut up

**Puppy.dog**: hahaha…

**Puppy.dog**: Just please…Kaiba…Seto…trust me. It's a surprise. You do know that I...

Ineedcoffee: Yes?

**Puppy.dog**: I like you… a lot. Probably even love you. I need to do this because I'm not sure of your feelings, and how you would react to me. Do you remember when you used to have doubts on my own feelings to you?

Ineedcoffee: Yes, I do. I thought you didn't like me because… because of the mask I wear as the head of Kaiba Corporation. I have my pride… And I thought you didn't like that, and only wanted my money or to use me.

**Puppy.dog**: but I proved you wrong didn't I?

Ineedcoffee: Yes. You did. You didn't care about my money. Or my looks at that although I still think you do

**Puppy.dog**: u.u tch

He never even asked about my company or my money, before and after knowing who I was. He simply continued to be the same lovable guy, someone there to depend on when you were upset. I was even worried that he would spread rumours about me as well. It's hard for me to trust anyone really… But for some reason I couldn't help myself with him. I trusted him like as I trusted Mokuba and it's probably not a good thing… He even said once that he didn't have much, but he was glad as long as he had his friends; And as long as he had… me. It was one of the many things that really drawn me to him; how he treated me no differently to what I usually am treated. Lke…A normal person. Something I can't have as a Kaiba.

**Puppy.dog**: -clings- Well...does that mean you'll let me in?

(2 minutes silence)

**Puppy.dog**: Seto?

Ineedcoffee: . . .

Ineedcoffee: One condition…

**Puppy.dog**: -smirks- As always…

Ineedcoffee: I want to see you. I want to see your actual face. What you look like.

Ineedcoffee: If I let you in, you have to promise to let me see you after.

Ineedcoffee: And the lights will be turned off, but the night light has to stay on. It's only a haze of light so nothing is pitch black- Mokuba would be scared if it was.

I looked over at Mokuba, curled up in a ball still sound asleep. What was I to do if he ever decided to leave? I was his big brother. I, for one, was loved by him. Even my co-workers and employers could have been sucking up to me to try and promote themselves. Money makes the biggest brown-nosers come out in everyone.

(Minute pause)

**Puppy.dog**: I… I don't know.

Ineedcoffee: But why not? Is it because you really are after my money or my body?! Is that it?

**Puppy.dog**: No!

**Puppy.dog**: Not at all silly.

**Puppy.dog**: It's just that I don't know how you'd think of me… when you see who I really am.

Ineedcoffee: Yeah right…

**Puppy.dog**: Seto… I'm being serious

**Puppy.dog**: I don't know how you'll react. You might hate me and I wouldn't know what to do. I really care for you and I don't want to lose you.

Ineedcoffee: -sighs- I don't know.

**Puppy.dog**: But… I don't want to not see you today at all.

Ineedcoffee: Pardon?

**Puppy.dog**: What if, at the end of our meeting, then I'll decide to whether I should show you who I am or not?

Ineedcoffee: I think… I would say yes to that.

**Puppy.dog**: You would? n.n

Ineedcoffee: Yes.

**Puppy.dog**: -rattles the Kaiba Corp gates- Well… let me in then. :3

Ineedcoffee: . . .

Ineedcoffee: OK. But a promise is a promise. I won't deal with broken ones.

**Puppy.dog**: I didn't say it was a promise. o.o

Ineedcoffee: But you didn't say it wasn't either now did you?

**Puppy.dog**: o.o…

Ineedcoffee: Exactly. I win! Now are you going to say which entrance you are or not?

**Puppy.dog**: o.o…

**Puppy.dog**: Um. I think the main gate.

Ineedcoffee: Okay. See you then.

**Puppy.dog**: Cya

I stood up and pressed the number for security on my cell. "Security, is someone outside the main gate? Yes? What's that yelping in the background?"

On the other end of the phone, I could hear shouting and struggling on the gravel, "Ah! Let me in!! I could get you fired you know…" before, it became muffled.

I laughed slightly, remembering that he also had pride in himself, no matter what everyone else thought of him. For Puppy it included over exaggerating a few times.

"It's a loud mouth trespasser sir, nothing to worry about." The security guard replied.

"That loud mouth trespasser happens to be a very important guest that I am expecting. So it is in your best interest to allow him access through. It's true what he said; he can get you fired-- through me."

"Oh, yes Master Kaiba, right away."

"Also, turn off all the lights in the Corporation, leaving only the night light on. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master Kaiba."

"Excellent."

I closed my cell and laptop, and paused, leaning against the desk slightly reluctant to move. The situation seemed so…fake, unreal. Kissing Mokuba's forehead, I watched him sleep for a while before slowly leaving the room to let him rest, listening to the motorized doors slide close behind me. Still fidgeting slightly, I opened my cell again, quick dialled Puppy's number, so to make sure I could be with him the moment he entered my home.

"Puppy?" I asked after I heard his hello.

"No duh, Seto. Now…I'm in front of a sign that says "27015968"…and some other random high tech thingy-ma-jig words,"

Laughing at his frankness, I began giving him instructions to where to go, walking to the video surveillance room so that I could watch his beautiful shadow go through the rooms. The man on guard looked at me oddly, about to suggest that he could watch the man for me; until of course I gave him one of my icy blue stares, silencing the imbecile as he hurried out.

Sometimes, I find it really intimidating that Puppy is so dominant, because I _am_ the youngest and richest _and _most powerful CEO in the world (or to which Mokuba says). But, it's also rather amusing and refreshing to know that he wasn't afraid of me. The real me.

It was difficult to watch his shadow- I was so curious to what he really looked like. He moved rather klutz like, yet I found his occasional banging into walls adorable. He had a mop of scruffy hair, perhaps a head shorter than I, but that was all I could see from a silhouette.

He was now in the main building- all I had to do was meet him in the main hall, and that would be done. I…I'd have met him.

Dream like, I told him to stay where he was, on the way telling one of my main guards to call the others and move into other areas, so that I could have privacy with…_him_. My steps were heavy, almost drained of my own excitement and fear. Despite, I quickened my steps until I was running, breathless when I came into the considerably lit, main room. Compared to the hall ways, the main rooms were purposely lit to be slightly clearer to see.

-

**EVIL WARNING PASTIE!!!** Again…this is a **warning** of **Yaoi**. **Sexual scenes** etc. etc… I **should not** be held responsible if this content is too mature for other people, as I have kept to the rating as best as I can and have many warnings pasted… I have even looked at other fics which have been accepted and looked at ratings for TV shows that actually allow this kind of sexual content (Australia uses PG, M, ratings etc. so it's nothing new to me). However, if you feel that there is something that is way too **sexual** despite these **warnings**, etc. Please **contact** me with good reasoning and I will change it to suit.

I see this as only fair and **by reading this next part it would also mean you yourself are accepting that this contains sexual Yaoi content, and further more meaning you 'should' be over the age of 16 as this site happens to state**.

Either way, this is for mature audiences. If you acknowledge all of these terms, then please do go on and have fun reading. nn; Complied, of course, to the site's no **NC-17 rule**. If you like though, you can also read the NC-17 one on my mm account. Have a look at the contacts section on my profile but **be warned**! Thanks.

-

'He' was standing in the middle of the room, back to me, dressed in what I believe was a long coat of sorts. Red night lights do wonders for one's emotions. I felt wonderfully happy, romantic, sappy, fluffy! As embarrassing it was to admit, I was breathless. Albeit shaky, I stood firm and called out to him.

"Puppy?"

Hearing the sound of my voice, he turned around slowly to see me, I myself taking equally slow steps so that I could meet face-to-face with him. He didn't say anything, perhaps instead lavished in the moment of realisation that this was it, we've finally met.

It was sad that I could not see his face expression, nor neither would he be able to see mine, but I could _feel_, that he smiled. And I think perhaps I blushed as he lifted a tentative hand with the intention of brushing my cheek with it. And perhaps, I was the one who moved or it was him, or it was the both of us…but his mouth found mine and we fell onto the floor in a heated kiss.

He somehow fell on top of me and I gasped at the contact, squirming somewhat underneath him as he ravaged my mouth again and again. Not once did he part from my mouth, excluding the occasional gasping of breath, or the sliding of tongue against my neck.

I was so weak, fervent and feverish as my actions became more than kisses, and instead became the grinding of masculinity against the other, the pulling and tearing of clothes, the occasional cry of pleasure.

Despite his attempt of out dominating me, I had him pressed down against the carpet, straddling him firmly as my hardness found his. Broad arms wrapped around my shoulders, their owner murmuring incoherent sounds of sexual approval and desire as he groaned, jerking his hips back against my own, voices breathy at each thrust.

"Sah…S…Se- Seto!" He called out, his nails digging into my bare back, unknowingly clawing down the arch.

I moaned huskily, neck arched away as his teeth sunk into my neck, sucking hungrily.

"P…Puppy," I whispered it more so to myself than anyone else. I'd have loved to have been saying his real name though, and would have asked for it despite the heated embrace we were currently involved in, if it were not for his teeth that seared my skin, masking my words into heated cries of pleasure.

His tongue lapped up the bruises almost apologetically, pulling my face closer yet again for another kiss that I returned with equal passion, pulling his hot, agile tongue into my mouth and sucking on it affectionately.

"Puppy's been a naughty boy, hasn't he now?" I heard myself huskily say without realising it, and he whimpered almost pathetically, physically agreeing with my question by means of a sharp thrust of his hips.

"Yes, yes I have, master. Perhaps I need to be punished?" He whispered them against my jaw line, brushing soft lips against my skin.

I smirked and slowly pulled back from his body's warmth, pressing my hands on either of his thighs and sharply yanked them apart for me, receiving a surprised yelp from the puppy.

"Don't come…not yet…" I heard myself say breathily, before placing my head between his parted legs, taking him into my mouth.

He arched his back and gave out another yelp, shivering slightly as I sucked and tortured him. Having heard my order, he refrained from letting anything burst into my mouth, panting heavily at the contact.

He tasted wonderful…Beautiful. Just like I thought he would, always knew he would. Being so absorbed in what I was doing, I would have _accidentally _force him to come into my mouth too, if it were not for his hands pulling my head away.

"Damn it Seto. That's enough! Gah…" He pushed my head away and sat up, his fingers against my chest. After a dramatic pause he went on, "I didn't think you were _that_ cruel underneath all those jackets… I'd always thought you had all those jackets on to hide your wood but then again there _are_ those leather pants you wear," He joked, brushing a forehead against mine.

What a pathetic time for jokes…especially lame ones. He certainly had a way with people, and definitely a way with me.

"Idiot…" I muttered, "Say another thing like that and I'll tie you to my bed so you won't possibly be able to leave,"

"Aw…So is my master going to punish me now?" He said it sulking, in a mildly cute way and I couldn't help but smile.

"I think that's the most you've ever said to me since we finally met in person," I grinned and kissed his forehead, him purring at the contact. "I like it… I want more… But this time, I want you to scream."

"Seto…" He trailed off, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace.

I smiled again and pulled him up so that he sat upon my thighs. I had been smiling so much in this past hour or so that I found my jaw muscles hurting from the effort. I didn't smile much, but somehow, being with Puppy did. That reminded me- I needed a name from him.

"Puppy? I need to know your name…" I requested, kissing his cheek.

He paused for quite a while. I could hear him breathing gently, his fingers twisting the strands of my hair before giving his answer, "Just call me your puppy, master Seto,"

More jokes? I frowned and searched for another answer to come from him, but he didn't give one and I didn't push him for it. He unfortunately wasn't joking which meant I would not be getting a name; fortunately however, I can play master.

"Beg for your dessert…" I concluded, and with one thrust, took myself into him.

He tore his head back in a cry of pleasure, and with it most probably a few strands of my hair. I winced, but only slightly as the pleasure took over me. I let myself go in the process, and found myself drowning into him, into the carpet. He didn't seem to mind either, moans becoming throaty groans of pleasure as he begged me to fuck him harder. Harder.

His desire overwhelmed me and I complied with what he wanted, not once holding back as I took him as my own. His legs wrapped around my waist tightly, pulling me closer as I continued, words of lust whispered back and forth to the other. At some point his nails had slipped down from my hair and were now dug yet again into my back. I could tell from the pain that I was bleeding, but took no consideration of it as the euphoria of him beset me.

Heavy breathing against hot skin, his teeth sunk into my neck and sucked until a hickey formed - he was bruising me with his teeth and nails; bruising me with his desire, bruising me with his love.

He groaned loudly, twisting his head in pleasure, or torture perhaps. Either way, he enjoyed every moment of it, especially when my own hand went down between his legs.

"Seto!"

I gave out a shout as he suddenly shivered in his orgasm, yelling out my name in a somewhat dog like howl. I too came, but a few thrusts after he had, gasping for breath, skin sweaty.

He collapsed slightly against the floor, I myself falling on top of him exhausted after the ordeal. The thought had then occurred to me that I might have hurt him, and worried I embraced him quickly in my arms.

"Gawd…Puppy, I'm so, so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

I touched his cheek, listening to his breathing calm down as he answered, "No. You would never have hurt me Seto. Never."

I raised an eyebrow despite it not being seen and asked again, "You don't have to lie to me Puppy,"

"I'm not," He replied and gave me a chuckle and a small kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad…"

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him more passionately, felt him smile and kiss back with his tongue. We held like that for a moment, him whispering words of "I love you" while I replied with an "I know…"

I wasn't ready to tell him if I loved him yet. Don't get me wrong, I do love him, but declaring it to him would have to take time. I was already on two strikes with one, having a relationship with a man, and two, not only a man but someone who's name or face I had yet to even know. I wasn't about to get heartbroken or have him only pretending to be with me. But again, don't doubt me; I love him with all my heart. And I trust him as much as I trust Mokuba.

It all just reminded me, I needed to ask for his identity.

"Puppy?"

"Mmh?"

"Can I know your name? What you look like? Can I see you?"

There was a silence that followed, and I felt him jerk in a surprise fashion and pull away quickly from me. I felt cold.

"Damn it…"

"What's wrong?" I asked him, getting up onto my feet and helping him up.

"Damn it!" He shouted,

"Puppy?…" I quested towards him and he pulled away, sniffling into his arm, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Seto," his voice seemed broken as he choked back sobs, "I'm so sorry. So stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry… Oh Seto. I can't tell you who I am now. Or ever show you myself. You'd hate me…"

I froze where I was and could not help but listen to his sobs, biting my tongue on not knowing what to say. What was he implying? That he could never show himself to me? Even after what we had recently been through?

"I…I don't understand…"

"Seto…" He continued to cry and I didn't know what to do. With past experiences as a brother, my instinct told me to wrap my arms around him in a hug- and so I did. He buried his face into my chest, tears soaking my skin.

After he had calmed down a bit, I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed the lids of his eyes. "Now tell me…What's wrong?"

Still weeping somewhat, he held onto my shoulders, whispering his answer shakily, "S-Seto. I can't show you who I am anymore. We just had s-sex and, and when you f-find out. (sob) Out who I am, you'll regret i-it and hate me."

"…"

"Then you'll never want to see me (sob) see me again Seto. I shouldn't have done it with you. I got lost in the mo-moment and (sob) and I lost control. Oh Seto. I'm so stupid."

I bit my lower lip, letting his answer sink in. "So… So you believe it was just _sex_ we just had huh?"

Sniffling he wiped his nose and looked up puzzle, "S-Sorry?"

"You just used me for sex? Is that it? Did you intend to frame me?!" I pulled away from him quickly, feeling my face heat up in anger and embarrassment- a contrast to the heat I felt from what I'd recently experienced. I felt humiliated, cheated, used…and heartbroken.

"No-No!" he stuttered quickly, tears threatening to rip him up again. "It's not like that, Seto!"

"Then what? What huh, _Mutt_?" Impulse lead me to calling him "Mutt" for no other reason then that I was incredibly hurt. Never show anyone you're hurt, always show them your other half, your anger. That is the norm for me.

"Seto!" He burst into tears again, clutching onto me as he hugged me around the waist. I stopped and sighing, wrapped my arms around his back. "Then what?" I asked gentler.

He replied against my chest, gasping in tear strained breath, "We made love… We expressed each other… But you'll regret it when you see me Seto…"

"Why would I regret doing such a thing Puppy?"

He stayed mute, pulling himself up together to wrap arms around my neck, and thence replied. "Because I love you, Seto. But… But you don't…"

"So you're assuming?" Cold.

He shook his head against my shoulder, "When you see me, you won't. Oh Seto… You don't know, but you already know me."

Shock over took me and I pulled him out to look at the shadow of his face. "What?"

"You already know me…" Much softer now.

"How? How could I possibly know you already? I'd have known your voice or the way you walk or the smell of you by now."

He shook his head 'no' again.

"You never allowed yourself to get any closer to me, when you're Mr. Kaiba. You would always be three metres away from me, when all I wanted is to be like we are now…" In a whisper, he trailed off.

"I would have known…" I choked, ashamed that I would treat my love in such a way. Love… I truly did love him.

"You didn't."

Dismayed at myself, my arms dropped to my side and I felt his warmth disappear from my body. Did he hate me?... But then I felt a grazing of fabric against my skin, him pulling my shirt across my shoulders.

"Get dressed love…We have some mess to clean up." And that was all he said as we dressed again and cleaned up what we could see (although without much luck).

Though I had clothes on, I felt like I was naked; like I was exposed to everyone, in an extremely shameful manner. Thrice I tried to speak to him, but whenever I opened my mouth, no words came out.

Finally gaining courage, I coaxed out to him. "Puppy… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-…"

"My, my… I wonder how the cleaners are going to react when they see the mess we made on the carpet ne?" Another joke.

"Puppy?..."

He laughed and found my shadow, pouncing on me until I fell over myself and was on the floor again. It was strange. Sometimes, I wonder if he wears a mask, to make me happy. Sometimes, I wonder if I could just turn on the light, so that I would be able to see his face, every intricate detail without shadows covering his eyes and the shape of his lips. Even then, I wasn't sure if the words he whispered were fake or not, but with all my heart, I believed them.

"I love you Seto…"

"I…I love you too," I heard myself say.

"You…You really mean it?"

"With all my heart. I always have Puppy, always have. I would never regret anything with you."

He seemed to blush as he looked down, pressing his forehead against my chest. "Happy birthday, Seto."

I smiled and lifted his face, ghosting his lips with a kiss in thanks.

He leaned up closer to deepen the kiss, before pulling away, "I have to go…"

Pause.

"Do you have to Puppy?"

"I'm sorry Seto…" He lowered his head again.

Without words spoken, I knew that I would not be able to see his face. Not today. And in some ways, I understood. I simply had to try and find him in the real world. It still dismayed me to how I would possibly not recognise his voice. How I couldn't recognise the way he smelt or held his head. At least now, I would be able to distinguish him from a mile away. It was a wonderful birthday present in its own way. I only had to look… Didn't I?

"It's nothing… Don't worry about it," I hushed his tears and kissed his forehead amorously, "I'll see you again… I promise you that."

"I promise you too." He replied ecstatically, pulling me into a playful hug.

"I wouldn't be able to live, seeing you only once in a year though Puppy…" My unspoken emotions said in a single line.

"I promise you… You'll see me, much more than that." He kissed my lips once more and hesitantly, pulled away from me, heading to the exit of the main hall.

"Puppy?" I called after him.

"Yes Seto?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too Seto…"

And he was gone.

Sitting down on the floor, hugging my legs to my chest, I replayed the events again and again in my head. I loved him, and yet I didn't know him. How was it possible? Sighing, I splayed myself against the carpet, eyes closed to try and imprint his memory, his smell and touch, forever in my mind. How was it possible, for me not to see?

"Nii-sama?"

A voice in from one of the entrance of the adjoining rooms brought me out of my concentration.

"M-Mokuba?"

"Who was he?"

My heart fell into my throat, and I felt like throwing up. Playing dumb, I lied with a question, "Who's he what?"

"Your boyfriend right?"

"…"

He came into the room and finding my silhouette, crawled onto my lap as I sat up.

"He seems nice…" He yawned, curling against me, "Don't let him take away my nii-sama though, Ok?"

"…"

This was certainly…Surprising. For how long had he been standing there? Not long I would assume- or hopefully not. "I won't…" I said, hugging him close to me. He nodded and fell asleep again; leaving me to carry him to the rooms we had available for us at Kaiba Corp, at times like these.

I misjudged him. He was growing up, and sooner then I thought. With these thoughts in mind, I pulled the covers over us, too tired to move to my own bed, and fell into deep sleep. The Grandfather Clock rung through the halls as it hit midnight.

-

That night, all I dreamt of was a blonde boy, with brown red eyes. Though faceless, I knew it was Puppy, by the way I kept calling him "Mutt" and "Puppy" itself. And by the way he would always stumble when I was around, to get closer to me. And by the way he would shoot obnoxious glances at me, to hide the fact he was even _looking_ at me. Or randomly say things, to get a reply from me, no matter how rude it always was. At the end of the dream, he turned around to face me directly, and I saw his face.

_Puppy?..._

I woke up dazedly, Mokuba sleeping soundly next to me. The dreams still distorting my thoughts and controlling my line of vision. All I could see was _him_.

"Jounouchi…Jounouchi…Katsuya?..." I whispered to the coming morning, the rising sun, and the following light. A smile of realisation graced my features as the sun's first rays came through the windows.

And I remembered, there was a tournament for me to host today; surly the Puppy would be there to play games with me would he not?

Smiling again, I kissed Mokuba's forehead gently so not to wake him, slipped back down under the sheets at the age of nineteen, and, fell back asleep.

_Katsuya…_

Xxx

_Author Notes: The End… n.n Ended differently to how I originally thought it would, but nevertheless, this is –way- happier than my usual endings. Don't expect them from my other stories—But, considering it's my birthday, I thought a bit of Fluff would be necessary. Birthdays are horrible things- really._

_I hope you liked it n.n Please help me revise the fic if you see errors! Don't be afraid to point them out. My English isn't the best, certainly u.u_

_Reviews and crits on the overall story will be greatly appreciated. Replies will be conducted via the ff dot net reply system they have up now. So, if you are an anonymous reviewer, do leave your email so I can personally thank you. :) If not, they'll be up in a section of my profile. Thanks!_


End file.
